


[Podfic] Absentia

by IronAudio (Ironlawyer)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Aphasia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brain Damage, M/M, Permanent Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/IronAudio
Summary: Podfic of Absentia by Kiyaar.





	[Podfic] Absentia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absentia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444753) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> Thank you to Kiyaar for letting me read your beautiful pain.
> 
> This will fill the 'Anniversary' square on my Stony bingo card.

Streaming:

[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/09chw9h0z45iuax/Absentia1.mp3?raw=1)

Via soundcloud:

Download:

[MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/i7ijruvomb3zfnx/Absentia1.mp3)

[Via Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/09chw9h0z45iuax/Absentia1.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> If your heart is now broken, please be sure to let Kiyaar know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444753#main) and if you enjoyed my reading, all feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> There is also a Tumblr post [here](http://ironlawyer.tumblr.com/post/174829870122/podfic-absentia), should you wish to like/reblog!


End file.
